Season 4
The fourth season was the final season of the Bear in the Big Blue House series began airing from September 9th, 2002 to April 28th, 2006. It contains eighteen episodes. The intro is different from the previous seasons. Episodes # Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) - A tree has fallen and ruined part of the village library. # Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) - In the second half of the two part special, the plans are coming together for a potluck dinner Bear is holding. # Step By Step - Tutter is getting ready to start Mouse School. His teacher, Miss Maxwell, is coming to visit him at the Big Blue House. # First Day at Mouse School - It's finally Tutter's very first day at Mouse School. # Rockin' Rocko - Pip and Pop are eager to introduce Bear and everyone at the Big Blue House to Rocko, and is an old friend of theirs that they haven't seen in a long time. # When Harry Met Hallie - Harry visits the Big Blue House with big news. His mother has laid an egg and it's going to be hatching really soon! # Show and Tell - Ojo is in a hurry for Tutter to get home from Mouse School so that they can play their favorite game, Cave Explorers, but Tutter has an announcement about putting together a show and tell. # Tutter Gathers Some Moss - Bear is coaching the soccer team for Mouse School. At the first team practice, the team is confused by Bear's complicated diagram, while Tutter is amused by a comment of Moss'. # History, Herstory, Bearstory - When Bear plays hide-and-seek with Tutter and Ojo, Ojo puts an abrupt end to the game when she calls for the two of them. # At the Old Bear Game - Pip and Pop absolutely love baseball. They collect baseball cards and are especially obsessed with Ferret Jeeter, whom they believe to be capable of any sort of amazing feat. # The Amazing Skippy - Treelo invites his squirrel friend Skippy for a visit to the Big Blue House and the kids are all excited to meet him. They are all surprised to learn that Skippy is blind and have a lot of questions for Bear while Treelo takes Skippy on a tour. # Let's Hit the Road - At Mouse School, Miss Maxwell announces a field trip and gives all the mice a permission slip for their parent or guardian to sign. # Great Ball of Firefighters - Bear is in charge of refreshments for the Woodland Valley Firefighter's Ball and Otto and Etta Otter have come to the Big Blue House to help out. # Appreciation Day - It's an ordinary day at the Big Blue House, but Bear decides to check his calendar, wondering if there's anything special coming. # Show Your Stuff - One weekend, Bear decides to start a new hobby, and it is "whittlin'." # Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday - It's Grandma Flutter's 100th birthday. Bear and the kids of the Big Blue House take some time to reflect on aging and all of the experiences that life has to offer. # The View from You - Tutter finds a camera his Grandma Flutter gave him and decides to make a film called "Mouse on Mars", but he not know much about Mars. # To Clean or Not to Clean - Bear returns to the Big Blue House from a business trip for Bearcraft Tools to find that everything's a mess. # The Great Bandini - Bear and his friends from the Big Blue House are on their way to attend a performance of the famous musician, the Great Bandini. # Volunteers of Woodland Valley - Bear plans to head out into Woodland Valley to do some volunteer work, but is sidelined when he trips and falls on a skateboard left out by Pip and Pop, which made Bear trip and fall, then has a sprained toe. # Big Blue Home of the Brave - When Miss Maxwell notices Tutter's enthusiasm for singing the "Woodland Valley Mouse School Song", she asks him to sing the Emmentaler Solo in the upcoming recital. # A Trip to the General Store - On a nice day, Bear decides to make a trip to the General Store to pick up some things he needs. Hearing that he's going to the store, everyone in the Big Blue House asks if they can come too, and Bear agrees. # Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash - While Treelo, Pip and Pop are staying at Otto and Etta's, Tutter holds a sleepover for all classmates at school at the Big Blue House, with Ojo joining in as well. The mice are astounded by the size of the house and everything in it, but Bear does his best to assure them that they'll be well taken care of. # A Strange Bird - Puck visits the big blue house. # Let It Go - When Bear visits the kitchen for a glass of water, he finds Pip and Pop wanting one as well. They make a dash with the water for the Otter Pond, saying that they have a "serious situation." # This Is Your Life, Bear - Bear and his friends win a trip to Sequoia City with a stay at a hotel. Characters * Bear * Ojo * Treelo * Tutter * Pip * Pop * Luna * Ray * Harry And more. Cast Coming soon. Trivia Trivia coming soon. Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Series